Sparkles of Destiny
by iced-fractals
Summary: They’ve known each other like forever. They know each other’s fears; regrets, happiness, sadness, ambitions and they’ve been together through ups and downs. But all of these changed. Go somehow separated them and there’s nothing she can do about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hikaru No GO Characters or anything related to it.

Summary:

They've known each other like forever. They know each other's fears; regrets, happiness, sadness, ambitions and they've been together through ups and downs. But all of these changed. Go somehow separated them and there's nothing she can do about it.

Will destiny ever find a way to get them back together as friends? Or there's something more than that?

Sparkles of Destiny

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

It's a fine sunny day and Akari is looking forward on moving to her new apartment today. She is a tall young lady with a long brown hair and warm auburn eyes. She has grown more femininely over the past few years.

"I wonder who will my new roommate be?" She thought to herself.

Her new apartment is the nearest to the university that she'll attend for college. For now, she has to share her new home to a certain person because there's no space left. She tried going to other places but it's no use. Her landlady told her that if there will be a vacant space during her stay, and then she can immediately transfer to it. But any way, having a roommate will not be that bad. After all, she can have company in the new place and she can have someone to share the rent with.

"Ok! All set!" she can't believe that after almost 18 years of her life, all her material belongings just fit into few boxes.

"Akari! You ready to go?!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. "Yes mom! I'll be there in a sec!" she replied.

The journey to her new place was almost quiet except for her mom giving her rules and things-to-remember-while-you're-away talk. "…and remember to call us whenever you can or you need something. Don't hesitate to…blah…blah...blah…"she heard her mom say.

Finally, they arrived in her new apartment. After a few talks with the landlady, she got her keys. She opened the door and toured her new home. A few minutes later, she got all of her things inside her room. Her mom was once again telling her the things-to-remember-while-you're-away. "Honey, stop it. You know we can trust her, right Akari?"

"Of course dad! And mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine here. Trust me." She said. "We'll miss you." Her mom muttered. "I'll miss you too, guys." She replied hugging her parents. "So, we're going now. We have work to attend to. Do take care. Bye." "Ok…bye." She muttered back.

She started to unpack her things. Starting from her books, which she arranged neatly to a shelf beside the study table. Her clothes were piled and hanged onto the closet beside the bathroom door. And she is starting to arrange her toiletries when she heard her stomach growl. She looked at her alarm clock and found out that it was already past lunch. "I think I'd better finish this later. I'll grab something to eat now." She thought to herself. And with that she left her new residence to the nearest fast-food chain she can go.

She arrived at a cozy restaurant that's just a few blocks from her home. It has a traditional Japanese structure and furniture. And the food tastes great. The rice was very well cooked and the teriyaki was really great.

When she's done eating, she headed back home. But still, no sign of her roommate. "I wonder what time she'll arrive."

Dusk has started to fell by the time she has finished arranging all her things. She looked happily at her work. Her books were in the shelf, her clothes piled in the closet, her toiletries arranged in the bathroom, her stuffed toys in the floor near the window, few cushions on the floor, her school supplies at the drawer in the table, a small lamp and her alarm clock in the bedside table. Some pictures and posters are hanged in the wall. Her laptop and a few notebooks are on the table. And her pillows are piled neatly on the bed. The other appliances like, T.V., radio and air con are provided by the landlady.

When she is about to take the boxes to the closet, a photo album fell. It opened to a page where she and a boy were smiling from ear to ear; it was taken a few years ago. The boy has warm jade eyes, blonde bangs and jet-black hair. She remembered that this guy has an obsession for Go. He was her best friend ever since she could remember.

They've known each other like forever. They know each other's fears; regrets, happiness, sadness, ambitions and they've been together through ups and downs. But all of these changed. Go somehow separated them and there's nothing she can do about it.

Before she knew it, warm tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What's the matter with me? How can I cry like this when I know that he's happy with his life?"

Wiping of the fresh tears from her eyes, she decided to go outside. "It would be nice to have some fresh air from the park and I'll grab dinner while outside. My roommate would probably be here when I come back." She thought to herself.

So she headed to the park. Tired of walking around, she sat on a near swing. There were only few people strolling around. Some passerbies were busily attending their tasks not aware of the people around them. A cool breeze suddenly blew, making her shiver a little. She set off to the café that she passed on her way to the park. Not feeling that hungry yet, she decided to get a cup of latté and a croissant. After eating, she headed to a convenient store to buy a few things that she'll need. She headed home after paying her purchases.

When she was about to cross, she saw from the tops of the heads a familiar looking hairstyle that she know very well. Then suddenly, a massive truck passed and when she looked back, it's gone! "Maybe, it was just my imagination." She thought.

Going back to her residence, she saw a pair of rubber shoes in the doorstep. "Looks like my roommate's here" she thought happily.

"Who's there?!" her roommate called from the kitchen. "I knew that voice!" her mind screamed to her. and before she knew it, she has come face to face with the one and only Shindou Hikaru.

(A/N: I wanted to cut it here, but decided to continue it…)

He changed a lot. He's taller; lean but not thin, muscular but not bulky. His eyes were still warm, and his hair's the same as ever. He's still… "Earth to Akari!" he cut her off her trance. "Gomen ne!"she said, regaining her posture. "What are you doing here?" he asked with curiosity. " I live here". She replied like it is the most obvious answer. "So you're my new roommate?!" He said. " I think so" she muttered back. "It's nice to see you again, Akari!" he said while hugging her "Nice to see you too, Hikaru" she replied, hugging him back.

" So, have you eaten yet? I made dinner." He said, releasing her and heading back to the kitchen. " I didn't know you can cook!" she replied. "Well, I studied to, because I hate to eat outside again and again. I not yet that good so don't sue me.'' He said while continuing his work. " of course not… want me to help?" she said following him in the kitchen. "no, it's OK I'm almost done, but it would be nice if you could set the table." He muttered. "Sure." She replied.

A few minutes later, they were seated at the table surrounded with the aroma of the food. " Smells good." Akari said. "You can eat on…" Hikaru replied happily. They eat happily while reminiscing the past and laughing together.

A/N: how was it? Good or bad? Continue or not? This is my first time to write a fic so please be kind, anyway, flames are gladly accepted. Thank you for reading. Pls. Review. I need it to so I can continue…

After a long time, they finally meet each other again. Will things go on smoothly? Or should they expect something worse? Will they end up together? Or is it friends till the end? Fins out on the next chapter of SPARKLES OF DESTINY….(if there will ever be)…


End file.
